My Hero Academia: Diable Jambe!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Izuku fell from his fight but he still rose up and stood even taller than before, awakened with his new abilities plus a new personality will he finally become the Hero he was meant to be or will he stay as a weak boy forever?. (Sanji Abilities from One Piece), May have romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any factors, characters or powers from Hero Academia and One Piece. Do not own cover image as well, those who created them in the first place gains all the credit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

* * *

"Gah!" Izuku was smacked into the wall of an alley by a large sludge like fist, he fell onto his side gasping in pain while coughing blood. He felt his eyes fill droopy but shook his head with determined eyes and pushed himself back up from his position "N-Not yet" He had tears in his eyes from the pain he was feeling yet he knew he couldn't give up.

He ran yet again at the monster that held his childhood friend/Bully inside its own slime like preserve "Let him go!" He scratched at the monster, kicked and punched yet the monster laughed it up at the pathetic strikes against its own body.

" **Weak** " It grinned viciously with its sharp teeth as it swung its arm yet again towards the boy.

Izuku felt the wind knock out of him as he was literally sent flying into the side of the alley meanwhile Katsuki watched as the Nerd that he beat up everyday was trying to save him "God Damn it!" He struggled from his position but the monster had a good hold onto him. He helplessly watched as deku smashed against the side of the alleys wall with a sick crunch only to see the boy get back up and charge again at the monster with a cry.

Everybody through the civilians and low class heroes watched as the young boy keeps getting back up and trying to save the other kid only to get slapped away like nothing by the cruel laughing monster.

"Why isn't anyone helping him?!" A woman in the crowd cried with fears and tears for the young boy who keeps getting knocked back and forth, people around her shook in fear even the low class heroes just standing at the side watching from the sidelines. Unknown to them however was All Might in his skinny state as he was narrowing his eyes at the monster with fear and great anger "Come on!" He yelled to himself. He was a hero for crying out loud! What the point of being a hero if he couldn't save anyone! He looked down at his state and concentrated but he could not grab ahold of his power since he was not focusing enough.

"Deku!" Katsuki yelled out in rage from within the monsters body "Why Damn it are you trying so hard to save me?! Stop being the hero!" Izuku yet again crashed into the wall and the Bully got scared for a moment when the Boy didn't move for a few seconds.

He sighed in relief when Izuku started moving again.

"B-Because I may be quirkless but…but.. " Izuku cried with tears flowing from his face when he remembered he was basically useless. He did not know why but he knew that he had to try to save the Bully who he considered a friend.

"I will not give up" Izuku grabbed his stomach coughing a lot of blood.

"STOP BEING THE HERO YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD?!" Katsuki screamed out but tears flowed into his own eyes when Izuku started limping toward the monster.

It took no genius that he was in a lot of pain right now.

The crowd couldn't look away from the sight but they were in tears that the boy wouldn't give up despite the odds even the heroes who gave up fighting he still continued on.

"B-Because your my friend" Izuku gave a pained but cheerful smile as he limped forward, the monster was getting annoyed by the boys actions yet he was amused at the situation **"Pathetic squirt!"** The monster swung again but this time with extra force.

*Crack*

Everybody winced when they saw the boy knocked through the alleyway "Where are the other heroes!" A person cried out in horror that the boy was knocked through the wall creating a dust cloud and a large hole through it.

….

….

….

Pain.

Pain..

Pain…

"All I feel is pain" Izuku barely whispered as his body was just laying there before slowly closing his eyes entering a dream like state before feeling some unknown energy coming inside him. He snapped his eyes open but it was not a nervous look this was a look of rage.

….

….

….

It was quiet as everybody looked at the dust cloud while the monster only laughed in amusement, it grinned " **He's dead, now time for you all** " It turned its sharp toothy smile at the crowd ignoring the shouts coming from the boy he trapped within its body.

It stepped toward the crowd as the people gained eyes of fear in them.

"OI BASTARD!" A shout yelled out and they turned towards the sound where it came from only to see the scrawny boy that they saw walk out of the hole in the wall with a scowl on his face, rubbing his uniform and dusting away the dirt that he got from landing.

"That hurt like Hell you Bastard!" Izuku uncharacteristically yelled out with a raised fist meanwhile Katsuki was gaping at him.

"What…the… Hell?" He questioned, deku never curses before hell he looks like a different person in his perspective now. Gone was the shy and awkward boy who couldn't fight and now that boy was replaced by a tough looking boy who looks like he doesn't give a shit.

"You know what screw it. You are waiting my precious time" Izuku scratched the back of his head and then stood on one leg before spinning fast in his spot. All Might stared closely and noticed that the air around the boy was not only circling but also dancing among the movement as if he was the wind itself then for some reason throughout the spin everybody noticed that the boys right leg was glowing.

Izuku finally stopped, put his fists up to his side and lifted his right leg, they could see that the leg was glowing crimson red " **Diable … Jambe** " Izuku whispered with a fierce look on his face before he ran at the monster who grinned at the challenge. It then released its hold on Katsuki by sending him aside and charged towards the green haired boy, swung down both its enlarge fist and crashed them down hoping to squash the boy.

"OVER HERE YOU GLOB!" It looked to the side just to see the boy lifted his flame cloaked leg up with a cool smirk on his face.

" **Collier Strike!** " Izuku yelled out as he struck his enhanced leg onto the monsters face, the monster eyes widened when its face literally burning from the intense heat within the attack as the flames that was etched onto its face morphed into a star. It then flew a good feet in the air before to everyone's shock yet again the green haired boy ran after the mid air monster by running/hopping on air.

Literally people could see that he was running across the wind.

"HOLY CRAP HE COULD FLY!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS BOY?!"

"SO COOOOL!" The children in the crowd grew star like eyes.

"D-Deku" Katsuki who was being held up by a low class hero stared at the running boy who he considered weak.

"Just how strong you?" He gripped his hands into a fist, he couldn't help but glare at Deku even if he didn't have no apparent reason to. The quirkless boy wasn't even acting like an idiot anymore almost as if he had a personality switch from someone who actually had balls to fight back.

All Might gaped, the focus that he had on his powers left him when he cut them off "T-That kid" He whispered remembering the attack of the kid did to the monster. He just couldn't understand it he himself told the kid that he won't be able to be a hero yet he was still able to do all of this. Another thing cross his thoughts when he remembered that the kid told him that he grew up quirkless so how in the world of good was he able to have such power!.

Izuku ran through the air and gliding himself under the monsters back before it could even touch the ground. He lifted one leg while the monster could only turn to look over his shoulder as it was falling towards the boy " **Y-You Brat!** " he cursed before Izuku twisted his body and did a spin kick, his steaming foot crashed in the middle of the monsters back.

*Crack* The monster roared in pain when it felt its spine cracked " **Amour Shot!** " Izuku was only smirking when the monster was sent flying throughout the area high in the sky before disappearing in sight.

He put his leg back down as the flame around it dispersed itself, he coolly put his hands in his pocket and turned back to the crowd who just stared back at him.

"… "

"… "

"… "

"… Yo" Izuku lazily waved his hand as a greeting before the crowd except Katsuki smiled widely at him in astonishment.

"Hey, Hey, Hey HE WON!"

"That's Amazing!"

"With just one kick he sent that monster to the heavens!" A little boy cheered, grabbing onto his mother's dress with a tug as he pointed at Izuku while his mother who could only nod back in agreement.

The others grew closer to praise more and to get to know their unknown savior before the hero raised up his hand with a serious expression on his face.

"Wait first I need to know if your okay" He stated seriously looking off at one direction, the crowd followed his direction and saw the ash blonde kid who had a scowl suddenly looked nervous as the crowds eyes were on him. He glanced awkwardly at them before pointing at himself "Me" Izuku said nothing but stepped forth, the crowd made a passage way for the young hero to walk towards Katsuki.

"Are you okay?" Izuku stated with concerned as he was walking forward, a few feet away from the bully who only scowled and put his own hands in his pockets although the bully still gave a small smile as the weak kid he always beat up was concerned about him.

"Whatever Bastard I'm fin- Before he could finish that sentence he and the crowd watched as Izuku walked past Katsuki, not even bothering to see if he was okay.

"Eh?" The crowd went.

"Eh?" All Might went.

"Eh?" Katsuki with everyone blinked as he along the rest look behind him to see him standing in front of the blonde hero in a skin tight outfit that showed off her curves. This girl was Yuu Takeyama Aka Mount Lady who was surprised when the hero stared at her with a serious expression with a look of gradual concern for her.

She found herself blushing from his gaze but squeaked when Izuku grabbed ahold of her hands and drew himself closer to her "Are you alright?" She was turning into an imitation of a tomato as the guy stared deeply into her eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright" She stuttered before Izuku lifted her chin, lips merely inches away "I'm glad because it would be awful if I let a beauty like yourself get hurt" He whispered smoothly to her with a lot of emotion in his voice that had no perverted tone just the tone of a grateful yet concerned tone was in it.

The woman and girls in the crowd blush at the scene before them but then it started to rain with water droplets falling upon the couple making it look like a romantic scene in some five star rated movie.

The men whistled especially All Might, they didn't know what to say, they did not expect the boy to be so smooth.

Katsuki was just standing here with an opened mouth as everybody forgot about him.

He just stared at the blushing girl who was being smoothly talkin to by Deku "Did… " He started off.

"Did that Bastard really forget about me?!" He roared with enraged eyes at being dismissed by Deku of all people.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I honestly don't know if this should be a one shot or an actual story so review and judging upon them I would decide if it is good enough to be a story. Plus tell me what you think of Izuku having abilities just like Sanji from one piece.**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any factors, characters or powers from Hero Academia and One Piece. Do not own cover image as well, those who created them in the first place gains all the credit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shocked Mom and News**

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Uuuh.. " Izuku groaned laying on his bed, he lifted his arm and reached out to turn off the alarm but could not touch it. He had his eyes closed when he scooted up a little.

*Thump*

He fell off the bed right onto his face before instantly springing up with wide eyes "I'm up!" realizing that he was alone in his room he grew sheepish. He quickly turned stood up and staggered his way to his alarm clock to turn it off "Morning already" He looked at his calendar to see that it was Saturday.

"I wonder what's for breakfast" He muttered with a tired smile, the best time of day was enjoying breakfast with his mother.

After getting dressed in a plain white shirt with blue pants he left his room "Hmm" He noticed something off. Every morning when he wakes up and leaves the room he could always smell food in the air but this time he did not smell anything at all "Okaa-san" He called out to his mother in front of his room.

He waited for a few seconds there was no response.

"Okaa-san" There was still no reply and he got worried, walking to the kitchen from his room he found it empty. He then heard the sound of the TV running in the living room.

He walked slowly to the living room and peaked his head to the side of the wall to see inside he grew worried eyes when he sees his mother gaping widely at the television screen with wide eyes, she was sitting on the couch frozen with the remote in her hand.

"Okaa-san!" He quickly ran to his side and softly budge her but she was not moving as if her body was in a statue like state.

He waved in front of her yet no response.

He budged her yet no response.

He took out his phone an placed it next to her ear while playing loud music yet no response.

His mother was Inko Midoriya who was a kind and round person who always supported her son. Inko Midoriya was still gaping at the television with wide eyes not even acknowledging that her baby boy was trying to get her attention now.

She was still shocked at what she had just witnessed on the television screen.

It all started yesterday…

(Flashback)

Intro was sitting on the couch with a relaxed position in her home, she was off work so she had the whole day off though she wondered where her son was.

Bored out of her mind at home she decided to watch tv.

She grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, searching through the channels until one caught her attention.

" _Reporting there is a monster attack in the area"_

On the big television screen she saw a young reporter filming the monster monster attack "Oh my" she muttered with a worried expression. On the television screen it showed the crying and panicked faces of the crowd. She wondered where the hero's were and why they aren't saving them.

" _This monster had captured a young bo- Wait what is that!" The reporter screamed as the camera crew zoomed up on a familiar boy with green hair that ran straight to the monster while ignoring the screams and worries of the crowd._

Intro spat out the drink that she was taking a sip from in shock because the tv was showing her baby boy running to the monster with a look of fear with determination.

"IZUKU!" She screamed in shock at seeing her baby running time the monster. To her horror she watched as her boy was thrown around like a doll until he was thrown through a wall she put her hands to her mouth as tears started falling. She lowered her eyes onto the ground.

She didn't want to believe that her baby died.

" _OI BASTARD!"_

Inko with watery eyes and a trembling lip sniffles and looked back to the TV to see her son walking out of the hole in the wall.

She let out a whimper in joy that her baby was alive until she froze at what he said next.

" _That hurt like hell you bastard!" Izuku yelled out with a raised fist meanwhile the reporter was astonished but just like the others were suddenly filled with joy that the boy was alright._

She felt her jaw open as her baby boy just cussed.

Him Izuku Midoryia the most shyest and kindest boy who was her son cussed.

She did not have time to think more onto it as the reporter started talking.

 _The reporter looked back at the camera "It's a miracle that the boy survi-" "Look at that!" A yell from a person in the crowd interrupted the reporter. The reporter looked back at the alleyway to see that the unknown green haired boy stood on one leg before spinning fast in his place._

" _What is he doing?" He like the crowd watch as the boys leg was glowing Crimson red._

Inko looked on with wide eyes, she does not know what happened to her son but one thought crossed her mind.

"Is.. this his.. Quirk?" She mentally thought but it was impossible since she heard from a doctor himself that her son was born an forever be quirk less but the proof that her son has a quirk was right in front of her.

She then watched with an astonished look as her son battled with the monster until she was put into shock again as she witnessed her son FLYING?!.

Her son could fly..

He could fly.

It was more like running in the air but her baby boy could fly.

"Eh?" She blinked when she sent the monster flying in the air, disappearing In sight.

"H-He won" She grew a huge smile "He Won!" she cheered out jumping lightly in her place. Sure she was horrified with the fact that her baby boy was fighting a monster that could possibly kill him but she was too over joyed with the fact that her son won and that he unlocked his quirk.

She was soo proud of him.

" _He won!" The reporter let loose a huge smile along with the crowd who grew closer or the boy while voicing out their praises towards him. They were beyond grateful to him for saving their lives, they thought that the boy was just a normal kid but this boy right there._

 _Was a hero._

Inko was proud of her son watching as people praised him, she was surprised when Izuku held his hand up seriously.

" _Wait first I need to know if your okay?" Izuku asked with a voice of seriousness while looking off at one direction, the reporter and crowd look off at the direction to see the ash blonde kid that the green haired boy rescued._

" _No doubt our hero is going to see if he was okay. What a kind person to care about others instead of himself" The reporter reported._

"Even when get is hurt he voices his concerns for others" Inko said as she saw her son walking up to the boy he saved, no doubt going to see if he was okay.

Only just for him to pass the ash blonde without a single glance.

She blinked "Eh?" she has a face of confusion on as the crowd in the television were also confused.

Until he stood in front of a girl in a hero costume.

" _What is he…?" The reporter squinted his eyes at the scene as the boy started talking. He and his crew moved forward to hear what the young hero had to say to the girl while ignoring a gaping Katsuki who nobody probably cares about right now. The ash blonde boy was being ignored as he was sent to the side like a invisible side character that nobody paid attention to._

 _Izuku lifted the blushing girls chin with his lips merely inches away from each other for a kiss._

" _I'm glad because it would be awful if I let a beauty such as yourself get hurt" The green haired boy whispered low but loudly enough for everybody to hear._

The crowd blushed but back at home Inko also blushed at what her baby boy said. His tone was so smooth an gentle that sent a chill up her spine. She could also see the lady that he was talking to about to faint with a flushed face.

It was that smooth.

Suddenly it started to rain with the water droplets falling upon the couple making the scene even more romantic with grace and beauty.

It was romantic.

 _The reporter seemed very impressed as he whistled "Very impressive" The reporter said as a flush face was seen. Even some of the men in the crowd were having blushes on their faces with how smooth this young boy was._

 _Very smooth indeed._

And that was when she saw.. it!.

The scene that made her face into a comical sight with wide eyes and a large gaping mouth.

 _While talking to the young female hero several young woman came to his side like a pile of flickering seagulls, a woman wearing a green dress came in front of him with a blush face "Thank you for saving us" She said. Izuku literally teleported to her side and hugged her back, putting his head right on her shoulder._

" _I'm glad I saved you" He gave out a flirtatious wink toward the woman._

 _Just like that the woman started hugging him like crazy, passing him from one girl to another and when he finally hugged the last girl he gained a somewhat weird expression. The other girls were too absorbed in talking on what a great guy he was that they did not take in the expression on his face._

 _His face had a wide smile showing off his pearly whites, he had his eyebrows wiggling like a snake. His face was very smug as he looked if at the men in the crowd. The men including the reporter sweat dropped at the hero whose face had the most perverted expression they had every seen._

 _It got even more perverted when a blonde big chested woman hugged him from behind thus making him being buried in the valley of her chest. The woman has a smile unknown to the fact that she was hugging a perverted kid._

" _H-He's a pervert" A man in the crowd said in disbelief._

" _A pervert?"_

" _Definitely a pervert"_

 _Then they saw a trickle of blood flowing out of the green haired boy's nose._

 _The woman and young girls around him got worried and started displaying their concern for him by hugging him tightly thinking that he got hurt by their affection._

 _Izuku had a large smug grin on that just got wider and bigger, still growing._

 _All Might who had his hands on his side gaped at how the shy boy was acting right now "He is a super pervert" He noted but his words were drowned by the woman who voiced how heroic the boy was._

" _Well" The reporter looked back to the camera with a surprised expression "It seems our hero is a perve-" Before he could finish a female reporter pushed him out of the way, taking his microphone and stared at the camera with a look of gratitude._

" _It seems that our young stud of a hero seems to be an outstanding young man who cares about others before himself" She announced with a grin. The camera zoomed in on Izuku who was now checking if every female was okay in the area._

" _Are you okay?" He whispered toward a high school girl who blushed and looked at the side._

" _I-I'm fine"_

 _He looked behind him and knelt before a casual dressed black haired woman "I hope you are okay madam because it would hurt my heart.. " he gripped his heart dramatically while staring straight into the woman's eyes._

" _If you got hurt" The woman face looked like a tomato meanwhile the reporter gaped then got mad eyes._

" _That's my wife!" He yelled out when he saw the hero talking to his beautiful wife._

 _But his wife ignored him just like every other girl._

" _Is your name summer?" The woman blinked just like the rest of the crowd._

" _A-Actually yes I am. How do you know?" She was literally swept off her feet when the young man held her while leaning/pushing his body on her._

 _He gave out a charming smile "Because you're the 'Hotness' that entered my day of the month" Cue the woman around him cooing at him._

" _Such a gentleman"_

" _He is sooo Hot!"_

" _I wish my husband was like that"_

 _Meanwhile the guys and men plus even Katsuki were comforting the reporter who just watched with a gaping mouth but it dropped even lower when his teenage innocent daughter joins in on the mix._

 _That perverted bastard!._

 _Then the kid started jumping around to one woman to the next while giving out compliments on how they are beautiful while saying how happy he was that they were not hurt._

 _All with a perverted expression on that no girls took notice of._

 _The reporter took what he said back!._

 _He meant "That super perverted Bastard!"_

(Flashback Ends)

Back at home Inko looked at her son with blinking eyes.

"I-Izuku-chan" He looks at her with worried eyes.

"Yes Okaa-san"

…

….

…..

"Are you a pervert?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Alright chapter two is now completed. Tell me on how you guys like the beginning of the sanji stage and have a nice day. Stay tuned for next time!.**

 **Izuku looked charmingly at the audience in a tuxedo that brought out his charms, sparkles gathered around as he smiled.**

" **Review now to this fanfic by Tsunami12Wave… please?" He said with a wink that made everybody blush, took out their phones and started to review on the story right now!.**

 **Have a nice day!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any factors, characters or powers from Hero Academia and One Piece. Do not own cover image as well, those who created them in the first place gains all the credit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Surprises?!**

* * *

"Izuku-chan I could cook breakfast for us" Inko said as she was in the kitchen watching as her son wrapped her pink apron on in front of the stove. After confirming that her son wasn't a pervert he had a sudden idea about him cooking the food.

She at first insisted that she would cook for them but at some point Izuku was able to lift her up over his shoulder, walk into the kitchen, pulled back a chair for her then gently placed her in the chair and made her sit on the chair like a little obedient girl.

She still had red cheeks on how her son just carried her there.

It was…a little embarrassing.

Izuku adjusted the apron before giving his mother a heart warming smile "Okaa-san, you do so much for me and I want to repay you" that look on her son's face made her childishly pout.

She just couldn't say no to him so with a sigh she nodded. Seeing her accept the situation, Izuku gave put on a large smile before clapping his hands together.

"Okay let's start cooking"

Inko watched as her son went over to the ice box and took out some left overs before going into the cabinet to bring some can goods.

She wondered on what her son was going to cook with the left overs from yesterday's breakfast .

"I wonder if it would taste good?" Thought Inko.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Inko gaped at the dish in front of her while her son stared at her face then to the dish he created. Izuku sighed "Sorry Okaa-san…this is the best I could do" He gestured his hands towards the plate that sat before Inko.

Inko however didn't hear what her son said as she was still staring at what appeared to be the most juiciest meal in front of her.

The left overs was just pork cutlets.

But before her was not the plain looking left overs that she made because before her was a perfected format of it. The slices of pork were laid on in the middle of the plate in a spiral manner above a scoop of rice. Instead of looking old the meat pieces look entirely new to her.

It was as if she brought a new packing from the store!.

Don't get her started on the glowing texture coming from the beef. Drooling slightly she lifted her fork up and picked up a short slice of the meal.

She brought it to her mouth as her heart raced when the delicious smell invaded her nose and mind, for what seemed like a long time she finally closed her mouth around the spoon.

(A few hours later)

Inko swiftly perked up as she blinked in her place "Where am I?" the last thing she remembered was eating her son's delicious meal. She looked around to see that she was laying down in a hospital bed.

"I am glad your awake miss Midoriya" A voice said behind her.

She turned to see a male doctor but before she could say something the doctor raised his hands up "Allow me to talk first" He said to the mother who instantly shut her mouth to listen to what the professional doctor would say.

The doctor looked off at the side of the desk in the room and picked a paper up as he then read it's contents "Miss Midoriya, it has appeared that you ate something sudden that your natural taste buds wasn't allowed to comprehend it. It appears that the food you ate somehow overdosed your cholesterol but that's not important…look at your hands" the doctor stated as he glanced at the chubby woman.

…or he should say the once chubby woman.

Inko looked down at her hands expecting to see her normal cute chubby hands but she blinked in shock when she saw skinny ones.

Seeing the shock look on her face the doctor handed her a mirror, taking it she saw her reflection "You see miss, after your so called son called us to pick you up it seems that the one piece from the food you took a bite out of was digested into your body. Every energy and fiber in that meal is what changed you into what you look like now" He paused as he lifted his glasses up.

"It was quite shocking to actually see your body transform but I would like to ask one question…how do you feel right now Miss Midoriya..especially when your in your prime?" He had to ask as he leaned forward for an answer.

Inko was quiet as she stared at her reflection, instead of seeing the chubby down version of herself she saw the image of a young tall beautiful woman. She knew the person in the mirror was herself since this was the image of her when she was still in her youth.

She looks exactly like her old self in appearance when she had found out that her little boy was quirk less from a doctor.

She looked so young and so radiant.

"M-My son's cooking…did this to me?" She looked at the doctor who nodded at her with a serious expression as he was looking down at something.

She looked down to where his serious gaze was just to grow a deadpan look when his eyes were pointing at her chest through her now big sweater.

She stared at him as he just stared downward.

She gained a smile…normally she was a nice and kind person but…

*Slap* *Boom!* the doctor somehow was slapped through the wall of the room and into the streets outside.

"WORTH IT!" was the shout of the fallen and bruised doctor before landing onto the ground, entering an unconscious state.

A nurse passed by the room and sighed before walking out of it.

"GUYS HE DID IT AGAIN!" A series of groans were heard from the other workers.

Inko slowly stepped off from the bed as she stretched her body, she just couldn't believe that one bite out of her son's delicious cooking made her go back into her prime state.

She then blinked….speaking of her son?.

"Where is he?"

(Around the neighborhood)

Izuku sighed in relief that his mother would be okay. He was currently having a small jog around the neighborhood in a blue, white striped tracksuit. He closed his eyes as he remembered everything that happened yesterday.

From being told that he wasn't meant to be a hero from his idol…

From his friend/bully getting caught by the monster…

…And from he himself of fighting the monster.

He stopped for a bit as he stared at his hands, he remembered everything especially when he had that unknown power that awakened inside him plus that new personality of his.

His new personality.

It was cool and it made him feel brave but…the perverted part of it.

Izuku comically hit his head against the nearby wall softly, he groaned as he remembered all the stuff he said to those woman.

Hell he flirted with a reporters wife and child right in front of him!.

At least he actually found his quirk…he thinks.

"HEY, GOOD FOR NOTHING!" A shout came from behind him. Izuku turned slowly to see Katsuki glaring at him with hate yet…there was a small hint of gratitude in it. It seems that Katsuki was also jogging around the neighborhood since he had a tracksuit on.

It was the weekend so jogging must be a great thing for everybody to do eh?.

"I never asked you to come help me…I did not need to be saved by a loser like you!" Katsuki trudged his way over until he was standing in front of the victim of his bullies for years.

He pointed at himself with an enraged look "I don't need you, I could perfectly take care of myself so don't you think I'm going to thank you…YOU FUCKING NERD!" Katsuki screamed out the last part in front of Izuku.

He smirked cruelly as Izuku looked away from him with a wince and a hint of fear but then suddenly however Izuku's body froze.

Izuku then bent his head down slightly as shadows started blocking his eyes.

"Huh?" Katsuki stood in his place, hands in his pocket before leaning down "Are you listening to m-" Before he could finish his sentence a fist crashed into his face.

The bully winced when his back hit against the wall but before he could move he was pushed against it. He looked up from his position just to flinch when he saw the deadly look on Izuku's face "You know you're a real Bastard, you punk!" the once weak kid said.

Izuku had a rare scowl on his face as he grabbed onto the collar of Katsuki and pushed him back harder against the wall.

Katsuki for once felt a little fear coming from the green haired nerd, he then glared as he grabbed onto Izuku's left hand to let him go.

He tried forcing Izuku's hand out of the way yet he wasn't even able to budge him, Izuku placed his right hand onto his bully's own. Katsuki felt his right hand slowly being crushed but he was then thrown onto the ground.

He picked himself up to see Izuku placing his hands in his pocket before spitting on the ground in front of him "Hey _ass_ blonde" Izuku started as he walked closer to the person who made his childhood a living hell.

"I'm done with you bullying me and if I ever catch you trying to hit me again, I'm gonna kick you out of oblivion!" Izuku stood tall in his place, his posture was that of a tough guy.

Katsuki stood up, massaging his sore hand before standing mere inches away from Izuku as they both sent each other challenging looks.

Instead of seeing the nerd that he used to pick on…now Katsuki could see man.

A strong and tough guy that wouldn't deal with any bullshit from anybody, in Izuku's place.

Katsuki grumbled before sending one final glare at Izuku. Izuku frowned as he watched the bully walk away then he muttered to himself "That no good grateful Bastard!" He cursed with a raised fist before blinking.

The serious and deadly look in his eye disappearing.

A gaping form took its place, he held his head "OH MY GOD!" He began running in a circle. It was a comical sight that nobody in the area could see now.

He was basically alone in it.

Izuku calmed down to breathe. His personality actually flipped out again!, and no worse was that he pushed his bully against the wall.

"KACCHAN FORGIVE ME!" He screamed out to the heavens with animated tears.

He just hopes that Katsuki wouldn't hurt him the next time they see each other.

"We meet again Kid!" Turning, Izuku saw All Might himself posing in his muscled form. Izuku grew excited eyes until they turned blank when his body changed back to its skinny form.

He then got worried when his idol started coughing blood.

All Might banged his chest as he coughed, he hates it every time he transforms back into this coughing state. He felt something tap his chin, he glanced to his side just to see Izuku holding out a handkerchief to him.

Smiling lightly, the hero took the handkerchief and wiped the blood coming out from his mouth.

He then placed the bloody handkerchief onto Izuku's hand, the boy grimaced at it before whistling in a non suspicious tone as he threw the wet cloth behind him.

Unsuspectingly into a nearby trash can.

Wow what luck!.

Izuku watched in a confused manner as his idol looked at him with a regretful face "Kid…I'm sorry" All Might finally said as he stood before the true hero.

Unlike he who cowered when the monster was about to attack, this young boy was able to save the day in a burning flash.

Izuku blinked "Huh?"

"At that time, no one could act. You were the only one who could do it, a shy person who was claimed to be a quirk less person without individuality…and that touched me!" All Might placed his hands onto the teenagers shoulders.

Izuku's eyes widened when his idol said one thing.

Just that sentence made Izuku's heart be filled with joy and excitement.

"KID, YOU YOURSELF CAN BECOME A HERO!" All Might's shout echoed through the area.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Alright, it had been a long time but finally chapter three is now completed. Tell me on how you guys like the chapter so far. Stay tuned for next time!.**

 **Izuku was dressed as a butler as he stared at the crowd with that heart warming smile, a calm yet soothe aura surrounded him making him even a much more perfect gentlemen. Rose petals whirled around his figure with an overwhelming grace.**

" **I'll give you my own personal tip…if you review to this fanfic by Tsunami12Wave right now…please?" He smiled widely with eyes closed. Sparkles illuminated his very image. Everybody literally turned strawberry right there before slowly reviewing as their eyes trailed around Izuku's figure.**

 **Inko gaped as she watched some men in the crowd blush.**

" **How did I get here?" She then stared long at the scene of her smiling son.**

" **Does anybody realize that my little boy is making girls and** _ **boys**_ **blush!".**

 **Yet sadly however she was ignored since everybody is reviewing right now!.**

 **Have a nice day!.**


End file.
